Stuck In The Hive
by knight626
Summary: this is the story of a lone spartan stuck in a xenomoprh hive, it seems they want to keep him for somthing  on hold!
1. Welcome to Sigma IV

Stuck in the Hive

August 12, 2269

0146 hours

Planet: Sigma IV

Location: Classified

"Where am I? T-this place, wait, where's my team?" I suddenly woke up out of a deep sleep, I was alone. Where are Catherine and the others? I stood up, making sure I still had my gear with me, I still had my Spartan armor, my D.M.R., my custom sidearm, my spare ammunition, and my data pad.

"Good, I still have all of my equipment; but what happened to me and my team members?" I asked myself as I began to think back to what happened earlier, Three JAVELIN Teams landed a few clicks outside of the hive we we're sent to exterminate. After we entered and split up, we heard screams and then lost contact with Rodent Team and Lizard Team. We made contact with some scout drones, we're out numbered, and I… I was injured. I quickly felt my side we're the drone's tail hit me, it was somehow bandaged.

"Kelly must've sealed my wound when I was out, but where is she and the others?" I asked myself, as I searched the area around me, looking for any sign or clue they left behind; nothing, only the dead bodies of several warriors and a lot of drones. I stood up with my weapon in my hands; I began to walk into the long corridors of the hive. After several minutes of keeping myself unaware from the drones that passed by me, I looked to my left, nothing; I looked to my right, nothing. I gave a sigh and continued inward, little by little I began to see more royal praetorians, strange, I thought to myself, lizard team said they saw no praetorians. I was starting to get agitated, it meant only one thing.

"The queen is here."


	2. Welcome To The Hive

August 13, 2269

1340 hours

Planet: Sigma IV

Location: Classified

The queen is here! I screamed into my mind with high priority. How can I possibly take her on alone! I then looked ahead of me; there was one thing in my view, and it brought fear into my soul, the queen.

She looked at me with her crown, domed head, as if she was looking into my very soul. I quickly reached for my sidearm; I suddenly felt a claw over my hand, I jumped back against the wall, she's so fast! I thought. She continued to look at me, she began to speak in her language, I prepared for this; while I was in training I study the language of the xenomorphs.

"You, dragon, what brings you to my home?" she spoke in her native tongue, "and don't try to harm me, my children will not allow it."

I froze with fear, I was being watched! I thought to myself, as I checked my surroundings. Indeed I was being watched, there was 3 praetorians, 4 warriors, and 10 drones. I was heavily out numbered by them; I kneeled down in front of her and bowed to her. "What are your wishes my queen?" I said in a bitter tone. She let out a giggle and offered to help me up before saying in plain English.

"I want you to be this hive's king"


	3. New King

August 13, 2269

1402 hours

Planet: Sigma IV

Location: Classified

I was star struck at what she said to me, and in plain English! Nonetheless, I had no choice but to accept. I took a hold of her hand and stood up; I looked at her, puzzled.

"Why didn't you attack me? I'm alone and out numbered by the masses, you could have easily killed me and used me as a host" I said in an unafraid voice. I was very afraid. She let out another giggle, which sounded heavenly to me,

"Because, we know all about you, you're the Bad Dragon of the sol system, the famous Spartan of Dragon team, Enigma, A god in living Flesh and scales. We've been watching you since you came to our rock of a home, and I've taken a liking to you" she said in a beautiful voice, that could only match a goddess'.

She, liked me? More than that, she had fallen for me! I thought to myself as I saw her blush. Can xenomporh's even blush? I continued to think as I began notice her wrapping her arms around my waist. It was my turn to blush now, and I blushed hard that my cheek scales turned a dark crimson. The queen noticed the look on my face and let out a giggle that would rival a school girl.

"Well? Have you decided on your new role? My king." She said to me in a tone which sounded very lust hinted. I suddenly felt my armor get tighter around my crotch and legs.

Oh boy, I thought, this is going to be a long night.


	4. The Problems begin

August 13, 2269

1824 hours

Planet: Sigma IV

Location: Classified

I was aghast! Was she coming on to me or something? I thought to myself, the feeling of her hug getting tighter around my mid section. I began to catch the scent of something sweet in the bone chilling air. The queen looked at me with a blush.

"Well Enigma? What do you say?" she asked me again, her tail running against my crotch area making me blush heavily, despite my best efforts to say no, I nodded.

"I…agree…to be your king, my queen" I said not trying to think about what I was saying to her. The praetorians walked over to me and got on their knees, bowing to me. I felt the queen release her hug on me and she looked at me with a loving look.

"Shall we head to our chamber?" she asked me, as the scent grew denser that some of the drones grew erections, not as big as me mind you. I'm way bigger than them, I thought to myself. As I was lead to a very large chamber, my mouth was agape at how it was designed, not like a normal queen's chamber; this looked like it was designed for a real king. I looked at my side to see she was gone. I let out a sigh of relief, setting my gear to the side; I looked at a large sized bed, big enough for three me's.

"What a nice place, especially for a queen xeno." I say running a hand over the royal looking bed, unaware that the three praetorians from earlier where standing in the doorway to the corridor.

"Snow, why are we here? We can't bother the king." One of the smallest whispered to a pure white praetorian, which looked like the color of snow.

"Because, Anna, he can help us with our 'problem'" Snow whispered back, as her hand slowly crept to a wet area between her legs. "What do you think Aphasiac?" she asked the praetorian behind her, who looked at snow with a deep blush and nodded.

I didn't notice that some xenos could be female other than the queen.

I looked up from the bed, catching the scent of something sweet, yet strong. I quickly looked over to the doorway and noticed the three praetorians all talking to each other before they turned their attention to me. "Well hello there" I say in a nervous tone of voice, unaware of what they had in mind, "what brings you to my chamber?"

Now that Snow and her sister's cover was blown they each stepped into the chamber forming a line side by side in front of me and bowed, much to my dismay really. Even though I am god, seeing people bowing to me isn't necessary at all.

"My king" Snow began, "we come before you for a favor, each of us is in dire need of your help" she finished. Crawling to my feet and bowing her head downward more, until she was touching the ground with her crown, domed head.

I looked at her, puzzled "what do you need help for my children?" I asked them, getting on one knee in front of Snow. Lifting her head with my hand she looked at me and blushed hard; why do they blush when they look at me? I thought to myself, that would mean only one thing. I gulped.

THEY'RE IN HEAT!


End file.
